Slate
|Rogue=Slate |Early Settler=Slate |Hunter=Slate |Warrior=Slate |StarClan Resident= "Unknown"Revealed on Kate's Blog |familyt= Mother: Sister: Brother: Mate: Foster Sons: Foster Daughter: Daughter: Sons: |mother= Unnamed she-cat |sister= Unnamed she-cat |brother= Cricket |mate= Gray Wing |foster son =Thunderstar, Owlstar, Pebbleheart |foster daughter=Sparrow Fur |daughter=Silver Stripe |son=Black Ear, White Tail |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = The Blazing Star, A Forest Divided, Path of Stars, Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo |deadbooks = None}} Slate is a soft and thick-furred, dark gray she-cat with wide, amber eyes, a scar on her belly, and ripped ear-tips. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Moth Flight's Vision :It is said that Slate has been mourning the death of her mate, Gray Wing, and has asked Moth Flight to watch them. :Later on in the book, when Moth Flight witnesses the death of Micah, she thinks of how Slate felt when her mate died, moping around and taking naps in the afternoon. Slate remarks how he'd be happy with Turtle Tail in StarClan. : In the Dawn of the Clans The Blazing Star :Slate is first seen when Gray Wing goes to visit Wind Runner and her family. Gray Wing sees Slate watching him from the shadow of a rock, and Wind Runner beckons Slate over to meet him. Slate is interested in Gray Wing, and remarks that they both have colors in their names. She asks if he is coming to live with them, but Gray Wing explains that he has his own home in the hollow. Slate asks if she can accompany him, to which Gray Wing agrees. :Gray Wing asks Slate how Wind Runner is managing, to which Slate replies that she's surviving, but that it's difficult. She compares herself with Wind Runner, because she too lost someone she loved. Slate explains that her brother died saving her from a fox, and shows Gray Wing a scar on her belly. Gray Wing feels sympathy for her, thinking that there was something special about a cat who is willing to show her vulnerable side to someone she only just met. Gray Wing apologizes for her loss, and says that her brother must have been a great cat. :Slate walks Gray Wing back to camp, and wishes him luck. Gray Wing asks what for, and she replies that it is for the challenges ahead, as she can feel it on his shoulders. Slate then departs, with Gray Wing gazing after her. He wonders how she can know so much about him, when cats he has known longer know less, and how Wind Runner ever found someone like Slate. :Some time on, Gray Wing is attacked by a fox in a pit. As the fox brutally attacks him, he thinks that he is going to die, but then they both hear hissing. Slate, who is hissing at the fox, begins growling threateningly at it despite Gray Wing telling her to flee. Slate insults and mocks the fox, and it drops Gray Wing, chasing after her. Slate escapes up a thorn tree, and stays there until the fox gives up. When the fox leaves, Gray Wing thanks Slate, praising her skills. :Slate leads him to a pool among the rushes, and wades out into the shallow water, encouraging Gray Wing to join her. Gray Wing marvels at how warm the water feels, and Slate explains that the rocks absorb the sun's warmth during the day, and even keep some of the heat during the night. She points out that they are slate, the rocks she is named for. Slate then helps Gray Wing clean his wounds, remarking that he is very lucky that the teeth marks didn't go too deep. :She asks if he likes her secret hideaway, and that only special cats are invited there. Gray Wing comments that he's not used to being fussed over, and Slate is surprised, asking if he doesn't know how respected he is. Gray Wing asks how she knows what other cats think of him, to which she replies that Wind Runner talks about him a lot. Stunned, Gray Wing wades out of the pool, saying that he must get back to the hollow, as he is needed. Slate says that he doesn't seem very settled there, to her, as he wanders alone on the moor at night. :Gray Wing explains that he is surveying the land, so that they can find a good spot for the planned battle with One Eye. Slate thinks that it is a good plan, and wants to help. Gray Wing protests that it isn't her fight, but she states that she could look after Wind Runner and Gorse Fur's kits, so that the parents could join in. Gray Wing is grateful, and thanks her for her help. Slate walks him home, and Gray Wing feels a connection with her. He says that he may live alone for a while, if all goes well, and Slate murmurs that he doesn't have to be alone. Gray Wing wonders if she means what he thinks she does, and how he can rely on her so heavily, as they have not known each other long. A Forest Divided :While he is hunting, Gray Wing hears something rustling in the ferns behind him, and he turns around with unsheathed claws. Pebble Heart emerges, greeting his adoptive father, and Gray Wing's fur stops bristling. Pebble Heart's whiskers twitch as he teases him, and asks him if he thought that he was Slate as she said that she might come by to visit Tall Shadow's camp. Gray Wing shifts his paws as he wishes that Slate was the only outsider who came there. He thinks about how he looks forward to her visiting the pine forest as she had done several times already, in order to see how they were settling into their new home. :In his memory, he remembers that Slate had also offered advice to them where she could, and it had been her idea to make their camp where it was now, between two wide swaths of bramble in the heart of the forest. She had told Tall Shadow that it would be easy to defend against Twolegs, foxes, and dogs, as like any territory they'd need a safe heart. Gray Wing had stepped forward and told her that Tall Shadow has been dreaming about this for a long time, and he catches her eye to say to not spoil her happiness in the pine forest. Tall Shadow ends up agreeing with Slate, saying she had been foolish to imagine there would be no danger there. :Slate visits their camp after they've been deciding where to build a den for Jagged Peak and Holly's kits. Slate dips he head to Tall Shadow, saying that she hope she doesn't mind her visiting, and Tall Shadow comments that they're always pleased to see her. As he goes over to her Gray Wing asks how Wind Runner's kits are with Slate purring that they're getting bigger everyday and want to explore the camp, but Wind Runner won't let them. She lowers her voice as she continues that she thinks Gorse Fur thinks some fresh air would help burn off some of their energy, but there isn't any arguing with Wind Runner. Gray Wing twitches his whiskers in amusement, and Slate asks why he doesn't come and visit the moor. :Slate's question surprises Gray Wing, but he declines her offer as his campmates need him. She asks if he can't visit even for a short while, her gaze soft as she tells him he hasn't meet Reed and Minnow, and how he'd like them. Tall Shadow suggests he goes as they can manage without him, but he still refuses, although he thinks that he'd go with Slae if he had not overheard Slash and Fern. Storm Pelt, followed by Dew Nose, Eagle Feather, and Mouse Ear then burst in with a lizard, and Gray Wing asks if they want to go on a hunting patrol. Slate offers to go with them, but Tall Shadow steps in front of her as she says Jagged Peak and Holly are busy, and Slate has her own group to hunt for, her gaze angry. Gray Wing protests that the pile is empty and Slate has hunted in the area for seasons, and she can show them the best places to find food. :Waking up from a dream about Stoneteller and his former Tribe, Gray Wing overhears a yowl from beyond a patch of gorse, leaping up and racing over the top of the moor to her. A fox has her backed up against the gorse, and Slate hisses as it snaps at her muzzle, blood on her pelt, before she claws at the fox's face until it goes for her tail. She dodges out of the way and the fox goes for her neck in a rage , but Gray Wing jumps onto the fox's back with a snarl. Slate growls that it tried to take her prey. :Gray Wing leaves the pine forest and decides to move back to the moor, one of the reasons being that he wants to become Slate's mate. He meets her there, and Slate states that she's happy that Gray Wing decided to move back to the moor. : Path of Stars :In the prologue, Gray Wing has a dream of Turtle Tail sitting beside him at the edge of the moor in the evening, talking to him. When he wakes up from his dream - which was interrupted by a screech from an owl, Slate asks if he's okay. Gray Wing replies saying that he was only dreaming and that he was fine, also mentioning how lucky he was to be loved by two cats. :She becomes Gray Wing's mate, living on the moor in Wind Runner's group with several other cats, including Wind Runner, Gorse Fur, Moth Flight, Dust Muzzle, and Reed. :Slate is seen hunting with Wind Runner, Gorse Fur, Spotted Fur, Gray Wing and Moth Flight. Not long after, Clear Sky arrives panting as Slate leads Gray Wing back to the hollow. When he pleads for help to rescue Star Flower, Slate mutters her opinions aloud. :When a group of rogues, including Slash, attack Wind Runner, Gray Wing and a few others, Slate is shown fighting of a few of the cats and pulling Slash off Gray Wing. She announces that she is going to have his kits after the fight. Later, Slate gives birth to her and Gray Wing's kits: two toms, Black Ear and White Tail; and a she-kit named Silver Stripe. :She is seen later when most of the rogues that have newly joined the groups pick tribe names. Slate and Spotted Fur stay behind to guard the camp, while the other cats meet meeting with Slash and his rogues at the four trees. After the meeting, Slate and Spotted Fur get attacked without warning by a patrol of rogues. Outnumbered, Slate and Spotted Fur are left lying in the clearing covered in blood, but luckily two of her three kits are uninjured. Unfortunately, Black Ear is taken away by the rogues and the returning moor cats break up into search parties. :Slate, after she has recovered, immediately goes looking for Black Ear. Arriving at Clear Sky's camp, she brings her kit home with Gray Wing's family following her. When they arrive at the hollow, Slate is greeted by her two other kits and the sorrowful sight of her mate as he struggles to breathe. :Slate witnesses Gray Wing's death as he says goodbye to his family and names the five Clans not long after. She is anguished and shaken by Gray Wing's death, showing that she is a loyal mate. In the Novellas Thunderstar's Echo : Trivia Interesting Facts *Slate was named after slate rocks. Mistakes *Despite having both ear tips missing, in the allegiances of ''Moth Flight's Vision, Path of Stars, and Thunderstar's Echo, she is said to have only one missing. Character Pixels Kin Members Mother: :Unnamed she-cat: Brother: :Cricket: Sister: :Unnamed she-cat: Mate: :Gray Wing: Daughter: :Silver Stripe: Sons: :Black Ear: :White Tail: Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Slateru:Сланницаfi:Slatefr:Slate Category:The Blazing Star characters Category:Rogues Category:Females Category:Clanless cats Category:Early Settlers Category:Wind Runner's cats Category:A Forest Divided characters Category:Path of Stars characters Category:WindClan cats Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Deceased characters Category:Thunderstar's Echo characters Category:Warriors Category:Main characters